Few Minute in Another Night
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Entah karena berbagai perasaan yang bercampur aduk tentang semuanya disaatnya sekarang melemahkan keadaan Rei. Sampai melewati beberapa menit bicara bersama Takashi untuk mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula. Melepas semuanya pada apa yang tersisa dalam masa lalu itu/RnR?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of The Dead**

_I really trully take no provit__and cover isn't mine too..XD_

**FEW MINUTE IN ANOTHER NIGHT**

© Story: GyuuRuru-kun

_Rated: M (for save)_

_Warning: OOC/Gore/GaJe/Plot Gajelas/Misstyp/Lime (34%)/etc_

_Don't like, Don't read_

…

Hari itu adalah hari yang cukup panjang. Karena kali ini mereka harus bertarung keras melawan banyaknya mayat hidup yang berkeliaran di kota. Darah juga daging yang membusuk bergelimpangan sepanjang perjalanan yang telah mencapai sore hari tersebut. Butiran selongsong peluru kosong yang masih berasap karena baru saja terpakai berserakan di jalan.

"Habis…" Hirano melepas magasin miliknya yang kosong.

"Kouta_-chan_!" Alice menyerahkan magasin baru untuk Hirano disambut dengan cepat oleh pria maniak senjata tersebut.

"Auk…Grrrh…" Zeke terus menggonggong karena setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengekspresikan kebenciannya pada makhluk-makhluk tak bernyawa itu.

DOR! GTCH—DOR!

Pria itu terus belari di garis depan. Bersama seorang wanita ahli pedang disamping kirinya dan gadis ahli tombak di samping kanannya. Rei memangku bayonet itu dan menusukkannya tepat ke dahi mayat hidup yang mendekati mereka lalu menembakkan senapannya sehingga menembus kepala mayat itu dan mengenai mayat hidup dibelakangnya.

"REI!" Pria itu menghantam perut zombie yang mendekati gadis tadi hingga tertunduk lalu memecahkan kepala mayat hidup itu dengan Shotgun miliknya.

"_Arigatou_, Takashi," balas Rei.

SHNX—SCRACTH SHNX

Tanpa ampun Saeko menebas sekumpulan zombie di depannya dan mengosongkan area tempat mereka bertiga sekarang dibantu dengan Hirano yang menembak dari atas Humvee. Kepala busuk itu pun berjatuhan karena terpenggal oleh tebasan Saeko yang keras dengan katana miliknya.

"Ara-Ara~ Menakutkan," ucap Shizuka_-sensei_ dengan pelan melihat murid-muridnya begitu bersemangat tanpa menyadari seekor zombie berdiri dibelakangnya.

"SENSEI-"

DRRRTTTTT—DRT DRT DRT—DRTTT

Seorang gadis berambut pink bercepol dua muncul melindungi Shizuka_-sensei_ dengan mengebor kepala zombie yang mencoba menerkamnya hingga memuncratkan darah ke wajah gadis itu. Shizuka_-sensei_ menoleh melihat Saya tengah mengelap darah di pipinya.

"_Arigatou ne_, Takagi-san," balas Shizuka_-sensei_.

"Lain kali jangan melamun!" omel Saya pada gurunya yang begitu polos ini.

Sementara itu Takashi, Saeko, dan Rei masih mencoba membersihkan sekumpulan zombie yang menghadang mereka di depan sekarang. Saeko terus membuka jalan dengan menebaskan katana miliknya dibantu dengan tembakan Shotgun dari Takashi juga Rifle dari Hirano. Hingga akhirnya hampir separuh dari area yang mereka coba tembus dapat terselesaikan.

"Rei ulangi!" ucap Takashi lagi mencoba agar tidak ada satupun yang tertinggal.

"12 pak magasin, 5 paket peluru paku, beberapa stel pakaian, minuman dan makanan cepat saji, 4 buah baterai, dan erhh…" balas Rei yang sedikit lupa.

"Beberapa paket kecil," lanjut Saeko mengingat wadah yang biasa mereka sebut 'Toilet Praktis' karena bisa dibawa kemana-mana.

"A-Ah," ucap Rei lagi.

"Kami akan melindungimu dari belakang, cepatlah Rei!" ucap Takashi.

Rei pun mendobrak masuk pintu market lengkap itu sementara Takashi dan Saeko melindungi pintunya dan menjatuhkan semua mayat hidup yang mencoba mendekat ke tempat itu. Takashi mengisi peluru Shotgun miliknya sementara Saeko melindunginya dengan menebas semua mayat hidup yang mencoba mendekatinya. Kemudian Takashi kembali menghancurkan kepala makhluk busuk itu kembali meringankan beban Saeko. Sayangnya tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka menghantam Takashi hingga badannya terlempar lalu memecahkan kaca market itu dan membuat pria itu mengerang kecil. Melihat hal ini Saeko langsung mengambil langkah cepat dan memotong kepala zombie yang menyerang Takashi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Komura_-kun_?" tanya Saeko.

"A-Ah?" Takashi mencoba bangkit tapi diliriknya ke dalam market kalau salah satu zombie mencoba mendekati Rei yang tengah sibuk mengambil beberapa makanan. Takashi pun berlari dengan cepat menuju Rei.

"REI!" teriak Takashi.

"A-Ahnn…" Rei terkejut karena zombie itu sudah ada di belakangnya dan karena tak sempat menghindar ataupun menyerang ia tejatuh. Senapannya dipegang erat oleh mayat busuk itu, menekan tubuhnya, dan membuat gadis tersebut tak dapat bergerak.

"Minggir!" teriak Takashi yang langsung menghantam kepala mayat hidup tersebut kemudian menyodokkan ujung Shotgun miliknya ke mulut mayat itu lalu—

DOR!

Sedikit darah mengotori pipinya. Takashi menyapunya hingga bersih dan membantu Rei bangun kemudian mereka pun mengeluarkan kereta barang itu keluar dari market dilindungi oleh Saeko dan Hirano. Rei dan Takashi mendorongnya dengan cepat sampai kembali ke Humvee mereka lalu membiarkan Saya dan Shizuka_-sensei_ memasukkan barang-barang itu kembali ke dalam Humvee sementara membantu Saeko dan Hirano mencegat sekumpulan mayat hidup ke arah mereka.

"Selesai," ucap Shizuka-_sensei_ dan Saya berbarengan.

"Baik. Cepat mundur!" ucap Takashi yang kemudian masuk kembali bersama Rei dan Saeko juga Zeke yang langsung melompat ke rangkulan Alice.

"Kita pergi," lanjut Shizuka-_sensei_ dengan semangat yang kemudian memundurkan mobil itu lalu menabrak beberapa mayat hidup di belakang mereka kemudian berbelok di pertigaan.

Mereka pun melaju setelah melalui misi yang cukup panjang hari ini. Setidaknya kali ini mereka bisa melanjutkan kembali untuk bertahan hidup. Dengan makanan cepat saji yang kini sudah bisa di dapatkan gratis. Itu karena sekarang…tidak ada lagi hal yang cukup berharga untuk dibeli dengan uang. Kini uang tidak lebih dari kertas sampah tak berguna.

**XXX**

Melalui sore yang cukup indah dan juga menantang serasa sepadan dengan malam yang tenang sekarang. Mereka semua saling sibuk mempersiapkan pesta tidur sederhana di rumah itu. Memang benar bahkan sekarang masuk ke rumah orang seenaknya dan tidur di dalamnya bukanlah pelanggaran hukum, mengingat keadaan dunia yang begitu memburuk dan memburuk.

"Hirano, matikan lampu disana!" perintah Saya dengan cukup keras.

"_Hai_, Takagi-_ojousama_," balas Hirano dengan wajah tersenyum lembut membuat Saya tak tahan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu.

"Gerbang dan pintu depan sudah selesai di blok, selama kita tidak ribut aku rasa kita bisa melewati malam ini dengan sedikit istirahat," ucap Saeko yang baru datang.

"Ara-ara~ aku ingin sekali mandi...mnn…badanku dipenuhi dengan bau darah busuk," lanjut Shizuka-_sensei_ sambil menggosok-gosok dadanya yang belepotan darah dan membuat wajah Takashi memerah.

"Busujima-_senpai_, apa kau melihat Rei?" tanya Takashi yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari guru wanitanya.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja datang setelah menghalangi gerbang depan. Coba tanyakan pada Alice_-chan_!" jawab Saeko.

"Alice?" panggil Takashi.

"_Nani nani_, _onii-chan_?" tanya Alice disambung seruan Zeke.

"Apa kamu melihat Rei_-nee_?" tanya Takashi balik.

"Mn, barusan Alice melihat Rei-_nee_ ke lantai atas. Mungkin sedang ada di atap," jawab Alice.

"_Arigatou ne_." Takashi mengelus pelan kepala Alice dan meninggalkan gadis kecil tersebut.

Takashi pun berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Perlahan ia sampai di atap melihat Rei tengah duduk memegangi lututnya bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Takashi menghela nafas kecil kemudian mendekati Rei dan duduk di sampingnya. Rei pun dengan cepat mengucek matanya sesaat setelah Takashi ada di sebelahnya.

"…_Snickers_?" tawar Takashi sambil menyodorkan coklat itu.

"Mnh, aku tidak lapar," balas Rei dan menggeleng pelan.

Takashi terdiam membiarkan deburan angin menghampiri mereka. Ia pun melepaskan jaket hitam miliknya lalu menyelimuti Rei, sontak membuat gadis itu terkejut dengan mata berkaca-kaca terus menatap Takashi. Takashi duduk sambil membuang wajahnya dan menunggu—menunggu Rei mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Nanti kau kedinginan," balas Rei pelan.

"_Urusai_! Aku tidak apa-apa, khawatirkan dirimu sendiri!" jawab Takashi dengan nada dingin.

Mereka pun kembali terdiam larut dalam heningnya malam. Setidaknya mereka ingin permohonan mereka terkabul yakni tidur dengan tenang di malam ini. Karena sistem ganti jaga memaksa salah satunya atau dua orang tidur di Humvee lagi disebabkan terserang kantuk. Rei menghela nafas dan menarik jaket Takashi untuk terus menutupinya hingga leher dan melingkup habis lututnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Takashi.

"Tidak, aku hanya…mulai lelah," balas Rei pelan.

"Kau bisa istirahat lebih awal, biar aku yang menjaga malam ini," lanjut Takashi.

Rei pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Takashi membuat wajah pria itu sontak memerah. Tapi Takashi tetap mencoba membuang wajahnya karena tak ingin Rei menyadarinya. Rei tiba-tiba merubah posisi dan kepalanya jatuh di pangkuan Takashi membuat pria itu makin terkejut karena Rei membuat dadanya berdetak tak karuan.

"Ada apa, Rei?" tanya Takashi menyadari raut wajah Rei yang kusam.

"Takashi…apa Takashi tidak lelah dengan dunia sekarang. Apa kamu tidak pernah memikirkan untuk bisa kembali ke kehidupan kita yang dulu?" tanyab Rei balik dan membuat Takashi hening.

"Meski hanya sesekali tapi pernah!" ucap Takashi.

"Aku merindukan…semuanya," lanjut Rei yang kemudian meneteskan air matanya.

Takashi memandangi Rei yang berbaring di pangkuannya sekarang. Memang benar Rei adalah wanita yang kuat tapi ada juga saatnya dia terlihat seperti ini, dan hal ini jelas membuat Takashi ingin sekali melindungi Rei. Setidaknya melindungi apa yang tersisa dari gadis itu. Melindungi perasaannya yang begitu rumit.

"Lalu setelah menemukan orang tua kita, kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Rei.

"Kemanapun. Jauh dari '_mereka_' yang ada disini," balas Takashi.

"Mnn, begitukah…" Rei berhenti sesengukan dan mengusap kembali matanya karena mendengar jawaban yang cukup menenangkan dari Takashi.

Mereka kembali terdiam, larut dalam hamparan lautan bintang dan sedikit sisa-sisa dari sinar bulan yang menerangi dari balik awan. Takashi menaikkan jaketnya agar bisa menyelimuti tubuh Rei seutuhnya dari angin malam yang dingin. Hingga Rei pun menahan tangannya.

"Ne- Takashi…bisakah kita sedikit lebih lama disini?" pinta Rei.

"Ah- Terserah," balas Takashi singkat, padat, dan tentu saja dengan nada dingin.

Mendengar jawaban Takashi, Rei kembali mencoba untuk terlelap. Agak lama mereka larut dalam keheningan sampai angin malam berhembus kembali membuat Rei menangkup kedua bahunya dengan masing-masing tangannya. Rasa gundah, takut, ragu, bercampur aduk dalam hati Rei membuat gadis itu tidak bisa tenang.

"Takashi…bantu aku! Bantu aku menghapus semua perasaan ini!" pinta Rei pelan namun Takashi hanya diam tak menanggapinya.

Rei pun menggeliat memeluk pinggang Takashi tapi pria itu langsung menangkap tangan Rei dan melepaskan pelan dekapan gadis itu. Rei lalu terbangun karena ia merasa sekarang telah membuat Takashi kurang nyaman. Dipandanginya raut wajah pria itu yang terlihat datar juga sedikit kesal, entah karena apa tapi Rei memberanikan diri mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Takashi kemudian mencumbu pria itu dengan lembut.

"…Mhh~…Rei…" Takashi melepas ciuman dari Rei dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rei melihat penolakan Takashi.

"Bukan karena aku tak menginginkannya…hanya saja ada beberapa pertanyaan yang mengganjal," balas Takashi.

"Katakanlah!" Rei menyelipkan wajahnya di leher pria itu mesra mencoba menyamankan dirinya.

"Apakah bagimu aku hanyalah penggantinya?" tanya Takashi singkat.

"Maksudmu?" Rei menatap Takashi bingung.

"Hisashi…" lanjut Takashi dan membuat Rei menunduk sedih dan hening agak lama.

"Tidak pernah. Bagiku Takashi adalah Takashi, darimanapun aku memandangmu aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai orang lain," jawab Rei pelan.

"Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Takashi lagi.

Namun tak ada jawaban yang ia dapat karena Rei pun kembali mencium Takashi dan memeluk erat leher pria itu. Tidak—sekalipun Takashi tidak menikmati perlakuan Rei, ia hanya menjalani alur yang telah Rei buat dimana semua harmoni antara mereka berdua kini menyatu menjadi satu paduan.

"Waktu itu, waktu aku mengatakan semuanya di tangga itu, untuk sesaat aku kehilangan pikiranku. Tapi dari dalam hatiku aku tak pernah sekalipun membencimu," lanjut Rei yang telah melepas pagutannya meneteskan sedikit _saliva_ di ujung bibirnya.

Rei memegang dagu Takashi dan menatap jauh dalam matanya. Takashi pun perlahan menyambut Rei dan memeluk pinggangnya sementara gadis itu mengalungkan kembali kedua lengannya di leher Takashi dan mengecup pelan bibir pria itu. Dan perlahan mereka pun terus menikmati ciuman mesra itu sampai tubuh keduanya serasa terbakar karena panasnya.

"Ahhnnng…umhh…Taka—shi…shhh…"

Rei mendesah meneteskan air liur mereka berdua, saat ini Rei yang masih duduk di pangkuan Takashi pun berbalik dan membiarkan Takashi memeluk tubuhnya juga menggigit pelan leher jenjangnya, detak jantungnya yang tak karuan membuat nafasnya semakin terasa berat. Jaket Takashi pun kini serasa menyelimuti keduanya walau sebenarnya keadaannya sangat panas meskipun tanpa berselimutkan benda itu.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang?" tanya Takashi pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan membuat Rei tertawa kecil.

Rei tersenyum memandangi sang _Leader_. Hatinya yang ditumbuhi oleh puluhan rasa takut sudah kembali karena Takashi. Untuk sekarang bukan saatnya menangisi bahkan mengenang kembali lembaran masa lalu karena hanya melemahkan kekuatannya. Sudah saatnya untuk bersiap menuju pertarungan besok. Berikutnya hanya ada pertarungan dan pertarungan.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Takashi," ucap Rei pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dan berbaring di dada Takashi kemudian terlelap.

…

…

**::OWARI~::**

_**A/N: **__Hola minna-san! Salam kenal ya, ini fanfic pertama Gyu di fandom Highschool of The Dead #Ojigi ^^/ __Gomen ne, Gaje ya? Maklumi ya minna-san karena kurang pengalaman malah fanficnya rada ehm lime lime gitu menyesuaikan dengan Summary xD #ditabok reader. Arigatou ne udah mampir, mohon review, kesan, kritik, dan sarannya ya reader semua. __Yoroshiku ^^ #Ojigi._


End file.
